


Bad Blood, Good Fun

by Torigagged



Category: American Singers RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Multi, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigagged/pseuds/Torigagged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena & Taylor have some good sexy fun with Bad Blood co-stars Zendaya & Hailee at Taylors New York apt. If you do not like lesbian sex,foot worship and some bondage fun with vibrators then do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood wrap dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Read & Review please

After shooting the video for Taylor Swift's Bad Blood she takes all the lovely ladies in the video to dinner as a Thank You for their  
time & work. After a good filling dinner with her friends and co-stars Taylor takes Selena to the side and suggests they bring Zendaya  
and Hailee back to her apartment for a little sexy fun to initiate them into their circle of friends. Selena thinks this is a great idea especially  
since these two are very HOTT and sexy looking as well as now legal consenting teens. Taylor tells Selena she has everything they need  
to have a great time for the weekend at her place. The four beauties go back to Taylors apartment which is fully sound proofed since she   
likes to sing while writing her songs or cooking.  
Once at the apartment Taylor suggests they get cleaned up and change into just lingerie and stockings for a relaxing evening.  
Hailee & Zendaya each go to separate bathrooms to shower then change into bras,panties,garter belt and sexy grey RHT stocking  
Taylor left for them to wear. Selena & Taylor showered together as they do when they are with each other. After some sexy time   
cleaning each others gorgeous bodies the two beauties put on just black French Heeled stocking and black garter belts then  
go to find their young cuties. Upon seeing Taylor & Selena in just garters & stocking the two young friend blush at the sight  
of such sexiness. Taylor suggests they watch a movie with some popcorn and soda. She downloads a movie with a good  
damsel in distress theme on her 65" smart T V and starts watching with her guests. When it gets to the part where ther  
are a pair of beauties tied & gagged Zendaya says she could escape being tie up easily. Taylor says she doubts that and   
suggests they all take turns being tied and gagged to see who escapes from their bondage. Taylor suggest everyone go  
to the bathroom while she gets what is needed for their tie up challenge with Selena following saying that their plan is  
working out great. They planned on Zendaya & Hailee wanting to be tied up as a competition. Taylor get some scarves,  
stockings and soft rope she & Selena use on each other when they are together and have sex with each other liking  
being tied & gagged for sexual pleasure. Once everyone is back together in one of the spar e bedrooms with a large  
king sized iron canopy bed Taylor tells Zendaya & Hailee to stand at the foot of the bed each against a post so she &   
Selena can tie them up with sweet gagged mouths. The younger two stand in their stocking feet against two posts  
and watch as they are tied with six lengths of rope each. Once they are tied at the wrists,elbows,ankles,knees waist  
above & below their breasts Taylor takes the stocking she wore in the video and tell Hailee & Zendaya to open wide   
befor stuffing the stockings in their mouth then ties knotted scarves between their sweet lips. Once tied & gagged  
the girls start to struggle but are told it is useless since she & Selena get a lot of practice tying each other when ever  
they can. Selena & Taylor each pick a captive to slowly kiss and suck on their tits after exposing the by cutting off the  
bras and panties for easy access. The helpless duo moan with gagged mouths as their tits are licked & sucked by two  
of the sexiest women alive.Hailee & Zendaya feel their pussies get warm & moist as they like what is happening to  
them since they each have had lesbian experiences with co stars of theirs. Zendaya and Bella Thorne were lovers  
as are Hailee and Bailee Madison. Taylor sees the two beauties are enjoying themselves and suggests they take it to  
the next level and add toy to their fun, everyone agrees so she goes to get vibrators and dildos to use on each other.

TBC


	2. Dessert time for Taylor & Selena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena & Taylor move their fun to the bed.

Selena & Taylor begin to untie Hailee & Zendaya from the bed post so they can move the to the bed to be spread-eagled and pleasured. The two younger  
girls are told to lay side by side then they are tied spread toe the four corners of the bed with scarves and with one of Hailee's arms & legs to one of Zendaya's  
arms & legs then to the head & foot boards of the bed.Once their toy are secured to the bed Selena & Taylor begin to kiss their bodies starting from sexy stocking  
toes and slowly going up lingering at their pussies to lick & suck them to squirming orgasms. Selena & Taylor slowly lick,suck and finger the pussies of their tied  
up new love toys which bring out loud moans from luscious gagged mouths. Taylor goes to a small mini-fridge she keeps in the bedroom for sexy times with her  
female lovers like Selena. From the fridge Taylor retrieves 2 cans of whipped cream,2 bananas and some fresh strawberries for her & Selena to use on the captive  
beauties. Selena is handed her own can of whipped cream, a banana and a few strawberries then told to chose her dessert dish to eat from. Selena chose fellow  
Disney princess Zendaya to have her dessert from which leaves Hailee for Taylor.The two singers start by peeling the bananas and inserting them into the pussies  
of the sexy bound beauties, pushing the bananas in & out to coat them with sweet girl nectar then leaving them in the girls while they put whipped cream on the  
girls tits, pussies down their legs to the tips of their sexy stocking toes. Selena & Taylor slowly work their way up savoring the taste and skipping from pussies to  
tits so they can enjoy the bananas and cream last. They slowly suck the bananas like cocks also working them in and out of the pussies for more flavor. After  
eating everything off of their young lovers they un gag the beauties and reward them with their stocking toes to suck and strawberries to eat from their pussies.  
Zendaya & Hailee enjoy tasting their captors sexy nylon covered toes & feet then look forward to eating strawberries out of their pussies and making them come  
in their mouths. The two beauties are blindfolded & left tied for the night but not gagged as that would be dangerous. They are told to rest and think of how they  
want to have fun with Selena & Taylor tied and gagged at their mercy.

Zendaya & Hailee sleep dreaming of way to tie, gag and sexually tease Selena & Taylor.

 

New Chapter on weekend.


	3. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zendaya & Hailee get to enjoy Taylor & Selena.

The following morning Zendaya & Hailee are released of their bonds and told to join Taylor and Selena for a refreshing  
shower in Taylors private shower which is big enough for upto ten people showering together. The four beauties take turns  
cleaning each others beautiful bodies. They dry themselves off with plush towels befor going to put on lingerie and stocking   
for another round of sexy fun. Hailee & Zendaya put on red & black satin and lace corsets with garters and black French Heeled  
stockings while Taylor & Selena put on light blue garter belt and matching light blue RHT stockings. Once dressed Taylor goes   
to the kitchen to make a breakfast consisting of sausages, eggs over easy or scrambled, whole grain toast, coffee and orange  
juice squeezed fresh by Selena.   
The girls go into the living room where Selena & Taylor are told to lay on their backs across two oversized ottomans with   
their sexy feet flat on the floor along side a set of the ottomans legs. Zendaya went to retrieve the sweaty stockings she and Hailee  
wore the night befor into the morning while Hailee went to get scarves to use to bind, gag and blindfold their sexy toys. First Selena  
& Taylor's arm and legs are secured to the leg of the ottoman then they are blindfolded with soft pashmina scarves. Hailee & Zendaya   
sit in chairs near their captives, one near their heads and one near their crotches. Hailee being near their heads has them suck on her  
nylon covered toes while Zendaya uses her toes to rub their pussies and asses befor pushing her toes inside their wet pussies toe  
fuck the helpless singers. The pair then switch places so Selena & Taylor the their juices on the nylon covered toes of Zendaya and Hailee  
is fucking them with her toes. Once they are toe fucked from both of the young beauties Selena & Taylor are gagged with the sweaty   
stockings Zendaya and Hailee wore the previous night with scarves holding them in so the savor the taste of nylon and sweat. Zendaya  
finds Taylors collection of strap on dildo and butt plugs getting one for each.The butt plugs are eased into the sexy rear end of the now   
bound, gagged and blindfolded gorgeous sex slaves the Hailee & Zendaya each put on strap on dildos. With the strap ons in place they   
takes turns slowly fucking Selena & Taylor so they are moaning with gagged mouths until they both have their most amazing orgasms   
so far this year. Gags are removed so Taylor & Selena can suck their juices off the dildos befor being made to eat their young mistresses  
pussies and kiss their sexy asses. Taylor & Selena bring Zendaya & Hailee to loud orgasms causing them to squirt juices in their mouths  
and on their face including their blindfolds. Hailee retrieves a pair each of her & Zendayas panties and wipes all four dripping wet pussies  
befor stuffing them in Selena & Taylors mouths and cleave gagging them leaving them in bondages while she fucks Zendaya with a strap  
on in both her ass & pussy.


End file.
